Take a Good Look
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Chekov notices Sulu is beginning to act strangely around him so decides to confront him about it. (Better than summary. Please read and review.) Warning: Male Slash
1. The Confession

**Take a Good Look**

**Author's Note: I'm going to give a clear warning that this is a slash story** **(male & male romance). If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own Star Trek. I take no credit for its awesomeness.**

Chekov began to notice how much Sulu looked at him. At first, Chekov couldn't have sworn he was just imagining the whole thing, but more and more often now, he caught Sulu looking at him. After a while, Chekov found himself staring back at Sulu wondering if he had lost his own sanity. Sulu would quickly look away whenever he was looking and go on about his business like nothing had happened. For some unknown reason, that began to irritate Chekov beyond belief. As he would find himself staring more and more, Sulu would look less and less.

Other times, Chekov would swear that Sulu was purposely avoiding him. He began to notice whenever he entered a room Sulu would create as much distance as possible between himself and Chekov without seeming strange. When they were on the bridge, Sulu would literally sit at the opposite end of his chair teetering on the edge. If that wasn't bad enough, Sulu would be cold and cruel to him whenever their duties forced them to talk to each other or keep in close contact.

Sometimes Chekov couldn't help but wonder if Sulu hated his guts. Yet, there was really no reason that Sulu should hate him as he had did nothing wrong and had even saved both him and Kirk from certain death by transporting them before they fell to the ground from and impossibly high distance without a parachute. So Sulu should at least like him or at least try to tolerate him. However, Sulu wouldn't which made Chekov extremely angry.

When they were in the turbolift together and Sulu moved to the opposite end, Chekov had had the last straw and had to confront Sulu.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Chekov asked.

"Doing what?" Sulu replied.

"Moving away whenever I enter a room. Are you trying to avoid me?"

"No, I'm not trying to avoid you."

"Then, what is it? What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Do you not like me?"

"I do like you…"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because- because I can't control the way I feel for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I like you more than a friend."

Chekov stared at Sulu wide-eyed for a moment at his confession and couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat in excitement. Sulu liked him. Sulu more than liked him. He couldn't help, but love the idea of it and the relief that Sulu didn't hate his guts. Sulu backed up towards the wall and looked away and Chekov could feel his heart pang with pain for Sulu.

"I think I like you too," Chekov blurted out causing Sulu to look back at him with surprise and joy in his expression.

Neither of them noticed, but they moved closer to one another. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"You ready?" Sulu asked.

"For what?" Chekov asked, but as he saw the look on Sulu's face he already knew what the answer was.

"Yes, I'm ready." Chekov answered.

For a moment, Sulu stood there as if unsure whether or not this was a good idea and Chekov leaned in kissing him brief on the face. Sulu pulled away a little in surprise.

"That was- good." Sulu said his face upturning in a pleasant smile.

"Exhilarating." Chekov said his eyes portraying profound joy. Inside, he felt euphoric and somewhat sick to his stomach as "the butterflies" consisted to annoy him. Sulu quickly made up for pulling away first by kissing him back. The second kiss was full of passion and lingered on until the turbolift doors opened to Kirk. Chekov and Sulu quickly pulled away at the same moment and Kirk looked at them somewhat mortified at seeing that. They quickly distanced themselves from each other and left the turbo lift without another word.

As soon as the turbolift doors closed again, Sulu asked, "So, do you want to do something later?"

"Sure, absolutely," Chekov replied.

They walked together as if nothing special had happened between them, and Kirk stayed silent for several days in complete disbelief at what he had saw.

**Author's Note: So is it good so far? Good enough for another chapter? Please tell me in a review and if you have any pairings you would like to request do PM me or tell me in a review. Just know that I specialize in slash. So I'd rather it be slash requests only, but I will write for one if suggested. 8D!**


	2. Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note: I'm in the mode for love stories so I'm finally updating! This story is inspired by my "E'lev" who I hope is getting around to reading this one day. All those Chulu fans do review. Oh and I don't own nothing!**

"Bones, you'll never guess what happened a few days ago!" Kirk exclaimed talking very rapidly.

"Did you get one of your conquests pregnant?" McCoy asked both seriously and as a joke.

"No, I didn't get anyone pregnant!" Kirk shouted irritated.

"Then why in God's name are you so worked up over, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Chekov and Sulu are dating!"

"My god Jim, that's it! People fall in love with each other. It's not like the world is going to end!"

"But- but-"

"Jesus Jim, don't tell me you're all worked up because they are both men. We don't live in the Dark Ages anymore, Jim. They should be able to form a relationship just fine without you judging them."

"But-"

"Not another word! I don't want to hear it! Why don't you leave the two alone to carry on with their lives and you go on with yours. Besides, you can hardly judge considering you are one of the biggest womanizers in the galaxy."

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm still your captain."

"I can and I did."

Kirk walked off not really caring for anything that McCoy had said at all. McCoy watched Kirk walk off and couldn't help but think that he needed a serious lesson about tolerance and fast.

**(STAR TREK)**

Over the next few weeks, whenever Chekov and Sulu finished their shifts they spent time with one another going to various places throughout the ship. They eventually used their time off to have dinner together at a place near the bar in Ohio that Kirk loved to go to. They went because they had both heard about the place's great food.

"You know this is a nice place for a first date," Chekov commented.

"Definitely," Sulu agreed.

They ordered food and as they waited they talked and talked about all kinds of topics.\

"I wonder where the custom of dining came from anyways." Sulu stated.

"Easy, the custom of dining was invented in Russia." Chekov stated.

"Are you joking? Dining wasn't invented in Russia." Sulu argued.

"Sure, it was and so was steak." Chekov said as the food was brought to them.

"Do you think everything was invented in Russia?"

"Sulu, inventions were invented in Russia."

Sulu laughed, "That's just ridiculous!"

"Ridiculousness was also invented in Russia."

Sulu laughed even harder, "You're just saying all this to make me laugh aren't you?"

"No," Chekov lied, "Everything really was invented in Russia."

"Even this?" Sulu said before leaning across the table and kissing Chekov passionately in the face.

"Especially that," Chekov replied before returning the favor. In the second kiss, time seemed to stop for the both of them and it was almost as if they were completely alone together. Both of them lingered as neither of them dared to move away. They tasted each other fully before wrapping their arms around one another and feeling each other's warmth. In that long moment that was almost an eternity, they were one person instead of two for the very first time.

Any onlookers were completely indifferent as things were no longer like they were two centuries ago where their single action of kissing each other in public would have caused an uproar for better or worse, caused a few people to purposely look away, or caused a few over-proclaimed supporters to encourage them. Today, it was actually a normal thing and not at all special especially since the types of romances were a whole lot stranger.

Both Chekov and Sulu had forgotten all about their food which got very cold as they continued to embrace across the table long after their lips had parted. They eventually let go of one another only to stand up, walk away from the table, and hug each other more fully. They gave their food to a few hungry looking people who accepted it eagerly. Then, Chekov and Sulu walked out into the moonlit night holding hands as they slowly walked together along the empty road.

They walked for hours together before laying on the grass next to each other. Neither Chekov nor Sulu spoke a word but they just stared at one another as if trying to memorize the face of the other. They stayed like that for hours through the night before the silence was finally broken.

"Pavel." Sulu stated.

"Hikaru." Chekov stated back.

They both then looked at the night sky together. Their hands interlocked and they stayed awake and together as the sun began to rise.

"It's a beautiful sunrise." Chekov stated.

"It is," Sulu agreed and their lips meet again as the sun slowly rose higher over the horizon.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do review too if you're still reading this that way I know to update this again for you. I have to admit my imagination ran off a little on this one, but hopefully it was enjoyable. Happy way early five "e'lev" if you are reading this. !**


End file.
